


Coming Clean

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Joss tells Vlad what happened in his training, and Vlad kisses him. It spirals from there.





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> So the little Extra at the bottom is how this story originally started. I thought I'd put it in for fun.

“Vlad?” Joss stepped into Vlad’s room, feeling nervous. It didn’t look much cleaner than the last time he’d been in here. Clothes were still scattered about, and the shelves were overflowing with books. Vlad was perched on his bed with his journal in his lap, but he hopped up the moment he saw Joss. The way Vlad’s face lit up at seeing him made Joss blush, and he quickly looked away. Why was he planning on telling Vlad of all people again? His mouth felt dry all of sudden.

                “What’s up?” Vlad’s voice made Joss look up, and his breath caught when he realized Vlad was much closer than he’d realize. Vlad cocked his head. “Are you okay?”

                “There’s something I should probably tell someone about, and we’re friends, right? I mean we can…” Vlad came closer and Joss briefly lost his train of thought. “Tell each other… personal things right?”

                “Yeah, of course.” He stepped aside to let Joss in.

                Joss closed the door behind him. Nobody else needed to see this. His heart was beating fast, and he had to take a couple steadying breaths before he could walk over around Vlad’s bed. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but there was no way the words would leave his mouth.

                “Maybe it’s better if I show you.”

                Joss paused right by Vlad’s bed in front of Vlad himself. He kept his gaze shuttered to the side to stare at Vlad’s bed as he pulled his shirt up over his head. Slowly he turned around to show Vlad his back, the lashes the society, his uncle, had inflicted on him. He felt tears starting to sting his eyes again, _and the whip was coming down on his back again._

                A gentle, barely there touch yanked him back. Vlad was tracing the scars on his back with the gentlest touch. He turned around to face Vlad, stomach still fluttering with nerves. Vlad’s eyes slowly traveled back up Joss’s face to his eyes in a way that had him shifting uncomfortably. He shuttered his eyes back to the side. A blush crept up his face that he wasn’t entirely sure was due to embarrassment.

                “My first year of training, I had to stay awake for a full night, but I fell asleep and the guy with me was murdered by vampires. To… to continue my purification… Un…. He whipped me until I can’t remember when.” Joss’s eyes fluttered close. “Sirius said it got infected that I almost died.”

                Vlad’s hands slid around Joss’s side to his back, gently fingering the scars. Joss’s breath caught, his gaze snapping to Vlad who was gazing sadly at him. And then their lips were meeting, and Joss was gone. Vlad’s fingers were ever so gently circling the scars carefully, and Joss took a step back toward the bed as he kissed Vlad back. One arm wrapped around Vlad while the other reached behind him to find the bed so he wouldn’t crash into it.

                The kiss was so gentle and sweet, and he couldn’t even remember how he got the scars as Vlad helped lower him on the bed. He sighed against Joss’s lips sounding just as content as he climbed on top of Joss. It was surprising how much Joss actually liked the feeling of Vlad on top of him.

                “I will never hurt you again, especially in the way they did,” Vlad whispered sounding heartbreakingly sincere as he moved down to Joss’s throat, and Joss’s back arched. He tried to hush the moan rising out of him as his eyes closed automatically. God, he didn’t know his neck, his throat, was so sensitive.

                Vlad stopped, and Joss cracked open his eyes to peer at him. He was just hovering over Joss with a concerned look, and it took another couple seconds for his mind to catch up with what Vlad had been saying. Then he groaned and tipped his head back. “I know, Vlad. God I know. I started all of this.”

                He bit back the plea for Vlad to go back to kissing his throat, instead threading his hands through Vlad’s hair and pulled him back in for a kiss, taking it slow. Maybe Vlad would go back to his throat with a little encouragement. He thoroughly explored the kiss as Vlad returned the kiss, pressing him further into the bed. That sent a wonderful thrill through Joss that had him practically melting, and moaning into the kiss. Vlad sighed at almost the same moment, melting into Joss. Joss’s legs fell open to let Vlad settle between them. Oh that felt good, better than he’d ever thought it could. It was even better when Vlad pulled away to go back to kiss his throat. What were inhibitions again?

                Joss’s back arched again, pressing his body up into Vlad’s with an unhindered moan. Vlad pulled away again, and Joss wanted to growl at the sudden interruption. Why couldn’t he keep his mouth down there? Why’d he have to keep teasing him?

                “Are you okay?”

                He opened his eyes to glare at Vlad and grit out, “I’m fine, Vlad. More than fine. Really.” He quickly shut his mouth with a whine before he begged Vlad to go back to his throat. He wasn’t that weak, that desperate.

                Vlad apparently didn’t need Joss to say it, because he leaned back down to gently kiss Joss’s throat again. Joss sighed tinged with a moan. His whole body relaxing as he melted back into the bed, legs wrapping around Vlad’s waist. Vlad’s teeth scraped his neck, and Joss gasped, arching up. The brief thought about vampires and fangs and drudges flashed through his mind but dissolved when Vlad opened his mouth against Joss’s throat with a little noise. Joss shifted under him, and Vlad quickly pulled away, staring at Joss in shock.

                His mind sludged around a bit, trying to figure out what Vlad’s problem was. Then Vlad leaned forward and kissed him again, and Joss decided kissing was better than thinking. What was even worth thinking with the way Vlad was kissing? Then it hit him, and he pulled back with a gasp, head thrown in the pillow. “Stop.” He tried not to think of how easy it would be for Vlad to kiss his throat again, tried not to think about how good that would feel, how even the thought of Vlad nipping his throat sounded fantastic. Vlad had managed to stop anyway, and Joss hated the words that came with that unwanted plea. “Meredith. I’m supposed to be dating Meredith.” But he so didn’t want to be. He wanted Vlad to go back to kissing him, to say he didn’t care, to slide his mouth even further down his skin. God, he was such an awful boyfriend.

                Vlad gave him a sad smile and climbed off of him. “Right. Snow and I broke up. We needed time to deal with the whole vampire culture thing of the person who turns you being your parent. But I hope you and Meredith are happy together.”

                He turned to leave, and Joss was instantly missing the weight of his body on top of him. His chest was aching, and he didn’t _care_ about Meredith. He wanted Vlad back on him, now, and he was calling out before he could think too much about it. “Wait. Vlad, please.” He wasn’t entirely sure what he was pleading for. Maybe he was that desperate, but it felt so good.

                Vlad turned around as Joss got to his feet. Desperation filled him to an almost panicked state, and he grabbed Vlad’s shirt and pulled him into another kiss. Vlad’s body melted in his arms, and Joss desperately pushed up against him. He could handle the fact that he was cheating on Meredith later, because this… this was he wanted, what he hadn’t known he’d wanted until Vlad had kissed him, and more importantly what he needed.

                He got Vlad back on the bed, practically climbing in his lap. Oh, this was nice, too. He could feel Vlad’s arousal against his and pulled away to hiss, “Clothes off.” Then his mouth was back on Vlad’s. He had the brief idea of Vlad undressing him and shivered at that.

                Vlad pulled away, giving him a half sad, half dazed look even as he was pulling off his shirt. “Are you sure you’re going to be able to live with yourself for doing this to Meredith? I don’t want to feel like I’m using or doing something that’ll make you hate me. Or yourself.”

                “Totally,” Joss assured him, a little breathless as he started kissing Vlad’s neck, unbuttoning his jeans at the same time. Then a thought struck him that made him let out a short laugh, and Vlad let out a shakey moan at that. “She’s got terrible tastes in guys, doesn’t she? One was a vampire that shoved her away without explanation because he couldn’t resist the urge to feed on her, and two of her boyfriends are screwing each other behind her back.”

                Vlad gave a hesitant laugh as his hands slid under Joss’s opened pants, under his underwear. “Are you wanting to go that far?”

                With what Vlad was doing to him right now? Joss pressed a kiss to Vlad’s mouth in answer. Vlad pulled Joss’s hips closer to him, his hands on bare skin, and Joss bit back a moan. “I don’t think I’m going to last that long.”

                Vlad pulled away briefly to unbutton his own pants with a short little laugh and a thrilled grin that had Joss’s heart racing. How had he not realized he was attracted to Vlad? That maybe he hadn’t been watching Vlad to protect him or learn more about him to send to the society. Seriously, the way Vlad looked in sunlight didn’t matter to them.

                “Me neither,” Vlad whispered as he slid his pants down and leaned in for another kiss.

                Joss closed his eyes. Meredith didn’t have to know about this. She didn’t need to know that Joss really liked what Vlad was doing to him. Nobody did. It could stay just between them, again and again.

 

**Extra: Vlad’s pov**

 “I will never hurt you again,” Vlad whispered, feeling tears sting down his face as he started kissing down Joss’s throat as Joss’s back arched beneath him with a soft moan. Vlad paused to make sure Joss was really okay.

Joss’s eyes fluttered half way open to peer down at Vlad. He looked dazed and flushed. “I know, Vlad. God I know. I started all of this.” His hands threaded in Vlad’s hair and gently pulled him back up to kiss him again, slow and thorough. Vlad sighed, melting into Joss’s warm body beneath him. Joss’s legs started wrapping around Vlad’s waist. Vlad abruptly pulled away and started kissing Joss’s throat. Joss arched beneath with a louder moan.

Vlad pulled away again. “Are you okay?”

Joss glared at him, and gritted out between his teeth. “I’m fine, Vlad. More than fine, really.”

Vlad bit his lip and the leaned down to kiss Joss’s throat, listening carefully to the noises and pants spilling from Joss’s throat, vibrating beneath Vlad’s mouth. He pulled closer, pressing into Joss’s body with a groan. Joss shifted, making Vlad moan again


End file.
